


爱哭的王子和粗暴的人鱼

by Suberr



Category: Buddycomplex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	爱哭的王子和粗暴的人鱼

只有第二篇的补档，第一篇《Past the Tempest》的文本我木有了…………

9话以降。OOC非常,写肉技术烂请不要把它当肉看……  
和前一篇是平行世界  
这大概是所谓的刻奇文  
响应官方号召→长得很像迪青的青迪，特别介意的慎点

CP：青叶X迪奥  
R18

 

有人在他面前死去了。  
那是只见过一面、笑容和蔼的费尔米博士。老人安详地躺在尸体袋里，双手放在胸前，就像普通地入睡一样。  
并不是等着谁把那条拉链永远地拉上。  
艾维拉的哭泣声清晰可闻，即使她的老师已经被运走，她依然久久地站在原地，任凭悲伤跟随眼泪肆意流淌着。  
渡濑青叶已经走了那么远，远到艾维拉和李的身影已经在舰外缩成一堆小点，远到几经拐弯又再次投进Cygnus号自己的专属房间那熟悉而沉闷的空气，他似乎仍旧能听到艾维拉的声音。  
来到这边以后，青叶第一次感受到了“死亡”的重量。  
雏呢？  
青叶不由得想起她来：温和地笑着的女同学渐渐消逝在斑斓的光亮中。  
说不定她也就那样……  
不，不，绝对不可能。只是一个念头闪过，青叶就拼命摇着头想把“弓原雏已死”的猜想赶出脑子。  
他不希望雏为了救他丢掉性命，他不希望因为自己的存在伤害到任何一个人。  
“确实是你的错呢，渡濑青叶。”  
“！”  
他吃了一惊，没想到此时此刻迪奥还有跟过来的兴致。迪奥比之前惹恼自己的时候更加放松地倚在门边，他伸手调亮了灯，强烈的光线刺痛了青叶的眼睛。  
“你……又来做什么……”  
“我是来看爱哭的小鬼躲在被窝里抽泣的模样，毕竟博士的飞船是因为你犹豫不决才会被导弹击中的啊。”  
青叶并未接话，无论迪奥的真正意图是什么，他也没有探究的欲望。与见惯了生死的迪奥相比，不久前还过着平民生活的青叶远少了那份游刃有余。也没有打架的必要。何况那时本来就是迪奥先动手的。脸颊的淤青现在还在隐隐作痛。他更希望一个人呆着。  
“……已经，够了吧。”青叶低低地说，避开了目光交汇。  
“说你是笨蛋你还真是笨蛋啊。”  
声音的主人非但没有离开，反而走近了床边。随后青叶惊恐地听见合金门在滑轨里滑动，继而“啪嗒”地锁上的声音。  
不到一秒，迪奥抽出一副手铐把他铐了。  
最后连眼睛的光明也被布条夺去。  
难道迪奥是那种喜欢单方面凌虐的人？和他平时的形象严重不符呢。胡思乱想令青叶轻松不少，没有特别在意当下的情况了。随便他爱怎么做怎么做好了。  
来自过去的少年认命地举起了双手，交出了全部的身体使用权。  
双手被铐住，眼睛被蒙上，都这样了还必须做出“认输”的姿态也真是滑稽得可笑。青叶自嘲道。  
但是想象中的拳头没有落下来，却是一阵悉悉索索的声音。然后迪奥压了上来。  
迪奥并不擅长做这种事，虽然是在无情又粗暴地撕扯着青叶的衣物，却不得章法。仿佛刚刚独立的小狮子初次狩猎面对乖乖投降的食物无从下手一样。光是卷起T恤、扯掉长裤和皮靴就花掉小半天。  
“噗。”青叶忍不住笑出来。  
“你笑什么。”  
不满于对方的态度，迪奥狠狠咬了一口青叶的锁骨。  
“啊！”  
像蛇被踩到尾巴似的，青叶剧烈地弹了起来，不满地说，“流血了吧！？你就不会温柔一点的做法吗？！”  
“……抱歉，我确实不懂‘温柔’呢。”  
迪奥闷闷地说，把激动的青叶重新按平，这一次终于有了“老师”的影子：迪奥尝试着模仿青叶平时所做的，细致地温柔地啃咬他身体各处。  
是蒙住了眼睛的缘故么。  
身体变得更敏感了。青叶觉得一向冰凉的迪奥的手指也带上了电流和火花，自己被触碰过的每一寸皮肤都有了灼烧的热度。  
但是这些微小的火星仅仅散乱分布着，还没有汇聚成真正的大火。习惯了精细操作的迪奥一没有说明书就手足无措了。过于谨慎过于紧张，使得他的动作充满了停顿和不连贯。  
刚从父母那里得到新玩具的小孩也不过如此，爱不释手、却又怕一不小心弄坏。只好强忍亲近它的欲望，远远地苦闷地望着他。  
这种笨拙反而让青叶真正有了兴致。  
“啧。”  
当然迪奥也第一时间发现了。  
“你主人毫无精神，你却是精神得很嘛。”  
隔着内裤，迪奥修长的手指握住了自己的下体。青叶可以想象迪奥是以多嫌恶的表情看着那里的。  
因为他一直都是不高兴地看着自己。现在就更加……  
“！”青叶倒抽了一口气，迪奥居然含住了自己的欲望。薄薄的布料也仿佛不存在，迪奥温暖的口腔包裹着他，柔软的舌头舔过茎体的每一道沟壑，两边的囊体也有被认真地照顾到，青叶忍不住漏出了零碎的喘息声。  
迪奥却在这时停了下来，从扔在一旁的上衣里掏出了一小瓶液体，倒了一点在手心里。  
“对不起，青叶，我也有说过火的地方……”  
“我啊，很小的时候就接受了军事训练，又是在那种家庭长大，是温伯格家族的长子，所以……一直都不怎么会说话……”  
“小时候，菲奥娜打破了珍贵的花瓶，当然我承担下来了，但却被父亲一眼就识破了。很可笑吧，因为我不会安慰妹妹，她直到父亲回家前都在哭。被看出来也是正常的。”  
所以才做了这种事吗，笨蛋迪奥。  
被铐着，青叶无法拥抱他，只好尽量弓起上身贴近迪奥，很勉强地吻到他。  
迪奥的脸颊湿湿的。  
与此同时，他感觉自己被引导到了一个温暖又紧致的存在，那是迪奥想自上而下地收纳他。  
“渡濑青叶……你是个爱哭鬼、不会操纵萝卜的白痴、没用的平民、说谎的小学生、身份不明的可疑分子……”  
“但是，我，迪奥.温伯格，很强大，我能保护我自己，能保护菲奥娜，能保护Cygnus，我也能……保护你……”  
“所以啊……放心地依赖我吧。”  
“反正你是个笨蛋啊。”  
心脏的鼓动大得惊人。明明没在Coupling中，青叶也好像全无保留地分享了迪奥的感觉。  
他听到迪奥的心发出细小的呜咽：这样足够了吗。还要说什么做什么吗。青叶会听我的吗。  
青叶会留下来和我一起战斗吗。  
迪奥在不安。小穴没有润滑完全就匆匆忙忙地插入，欲望的推进卡在一半，越是痛苦，迪奥的身体绷得越紧。青叶也快喘不过气了。  
“迪奥……对不起……”  
“是我错了。”  
“是我害你担心了。”  
“我保证不会再这样做了。”  
“没有你的话，我可能早就死了也说不定……”  
“所以，拜托了，迪奥，呆在我身边吧。这是我真实的愿望。”我也会永远陪着你的。  
最后一个音节落下的时候，迪奥完全脱力地瘫伏在青叶身上，青叶那卡着的巨大似乎也没那么难受了。  
他长长地、长长地舒了口气。  
一抬头就看见绑着青叶的布条尾巴渗出些许眼泪。  
“……你还真是个爱哭鬼呢。”  
“……无路塞。”  
金发少年擦了擦自己的眼睛，露出了世间最美的笑容。  
除了他谁都无从知晓。

END

小剧场（且让我happy下）

“迪奥，帮我把布条取下来嘛，我也想看看迪奥的脸~”  
“不行！太羞耻了我恨不得开Bradyon跳海！”  
“呃？”原来没怎么绑紧嘛手多推几下就散了……  
“青叶你这个大笨蛋！！！去死！”  
久违的黑漆漆的枪口……

青叶die.


End file.
